An Odd Life
by MrsCreedy
Summary: Repost: Cragen and Casey find themselves in the middle of a heist! Will this insident lead them to discover what matters most and that lines are meant to be crossed? set in season seven.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or its characters.

Chapter one: He said

Captain Donald Cragen walks into his apartment after a hard day at work. His apartment is small and dark. The cold air chills his tired muscles as he goes to turn up the heat. He walks to his small kitchen, and throws a microwave dinner on and sets the timer for ten minutes. A hum fills the room as he presses start. He turns around and looks at the dark room, he was alone... as always.

It had been years since his wife died. Even then this place wasn't their home. He couldn't stay in "that" house, far to many memories of her. The weird part about this loneliness was it wasn't her he wanted to lighten it. Sure she loved and missed her, but she was gone, and he had come to accept that. After his meal is done heating up, he walks into the living room and turned on the lights. He sits down and goes over there new case files. Rapist this, murderer that, his work wasn't pretty.

His eyes ran over warrant, and stopped when they read the name Casey Novak. The word pretty crossed his mind again. His work was most certainly not pretty, but she? Oh she was. He tried to shake the thought out of his head, but it wouldn't leave. She had been in his office today, tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall. He knew she had a hard time coping with the job. The pain in the family's hearts and eyes at the knowledge of daughter being raped and murdered; it hit Casey like a bus. This job was too gruesome for a woman like her, kinda and beautiful with a little edge. She took the cases to heart and as much as she tried she couldn't take it any other way. Not to say she hadn't gotten better. He remembered her first day on the job...Stabler and Benson treated her quite harshly, they were still coping with the loss of Alex Cabot. Anyway, she had seriously considered quitting, on her first day! He had doubted her, but after she had talked with Benson about, "how do you come home at night and tell your loved ones about your day at work". It frightened her to know her life wasn't a normal one. Dating would be rough, and she seemed to avoid it at this time in her life. Still things were shaky, until he talked with her at the batting cages; they began to trust one another plus he wasn't going to argue with a women who had a bat in her hand. Ever since then she believes in her abilities, she always came through, and the job didn't seem to bother her so much, or at least she learned to not let it show.

Today, however, she came to a crashing halt. Three sisters ages 12 to 16 raped and murdered. She came to him after losing the case, when talking her voice cracked so many times, but she wouldn't let the tears fall. He tried to console her, but he was afraid he would cross a line , so he did the only thing he could do, and that was refer her to Huang. She spent at least four hours under the care of George Huang. Cragen had hoped she would come back down to see him before she left. He wanted to let her know that the squad didn't blame her; sometimes you can't win.

He finished his dinner and tried his hardest to block Casey from his mind. He tried to think of other things, of other people, but he kept coming back to her. He knew that some old fashion alcohol could get her out of his head, but he was AA, and wasn't about to drift back in to the alcoholic world. Moments later he fell asleep and his last thought was of her.

Author's Note: This is a repost. I was real unhappy with how it came out the first time that I didn't even finish it so I'm giving it other go. Hope you like, please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own any thing

Chapter 2: She Said

Casey Novak wiped the tears from her eyes. She was home now, and even after getting out all her emotions when talking to Dr. Huang, she was still crying. She had left work early today, and she was a shamed of it. She had the hardest time dealing with the victims, and the horror they have gone through. All the rape and abuse that goes on, and she is the one who has to defend those who could not defend themselves. It was her job to see justice was had.

When she lost the case today everything came to a screeching halt. The agony on they family's face that came when they heard that their daughter's rapist and murder was going to walk. Casey didn't even have the courage to talk to them; she just fled the courtroom at the brink of tears. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in Donald Cragen's office trying to stay calm. Tears in her eyes and her voice cracking every time she spoke, how she held it together she'll never know. What she did know is that she didn't want him to see her lose it. However, when she left with Dr. Haung she found it much easy to cry by not caring what he though of her.

Captain Donald Cragen, the name rolled over in her mind and a smile to crossed her face. Butterflies flapped in her stomach and her heart began to race. She knew it was inappropriate for her to be thinking about him like this. She shook her head and wiped her eyes again. Every time she was with Cragen, she felt this over powering strength come over her. She wanted him to notice her, what she had to offer, and to see her as not just a co-worker but well...a woman.

Casey got up from her seat and went towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her eyeliner now painted her tear stained cheeks, and her lip gloss was smudged to the sides of her mouth. Her hair was a mess from her hands through it; that was what she did when nervous.

"God I need a shower." She said to her reflection. She turned to the shower and started the water. Steam filled the room as she removed her clothes and she hopped into the warm water. While shampooing her hair she whispered "Cragen", she couldn't get him out of her head. When she was at work he was there, and now that she was home he was in her head. She had fallen for a guy who wouldn't look at her twice and it killed her inside to know he would never love her.

After she was done showering she walked to her room and flopped down on the bed. She was to tired to get into her pajamas, and when her head hit the pillow she was out fast, but not before one last thought of Donald Cragen.

Author's Note: Well I got a good review on this first chapter so I'm plucking head with the second. The third will be up later this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Heist

Donald Cragen awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. He got up, showered, dressed, and left for work. He had forgotten how uncomfortable his sofa was. His back and neck hurt along with that annoying headache.

"Nothing a cup of coffee wont fix." He said as he stepped out of his apartment building. The corner store near the precinct had the best coffee on the block, and as he walked in he noticed a unnatural blonde getting herself a cup of coffee. It was the lovely Casey Novak.

"Morning, Casey." Cragen said.

" Good morning, Captain." She answered with a smile.

"You look like you are having a better day then yesterday." Cragen said as she handed him two packets of sugar.

"God, I hope so," she replied, " After losing that case and seeing the hurt in the family's eyes, I just had to get out of there. I wish I could just get over it, and not have it bother me anymore. "

"You never really do, " Cragen informed, " Hate to say it, you just learn to endure it." He gave her a smile, and she gave him a stirrer.

" It's been almost three years, and I still feel so overwhelmed with what these victims go through." Casey said looking so sad. He hated to see her pretty face so sad.

"Don't Worry, we all get that way," He said trying to console her, " Look at Benson, she has a hard with the job too and has attempted to quit a number of times, but in the end we knows it our job that keeps low-life rapist and pedophiles off the street." She smiled with relief and whispered, "thank you." Together they walked to the counter, " I'll get this." Cragen said talking out his wallet. Casey was about to protest but decided it was no use.

A man walked up behind Casey. He was a young African American kid, probably still in his teens. He was wearing an oversized winter coat and baggy jeans. The look in his eyes was confused as if debating something. Then it seemed as if everything came clear, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He put it to Casey's head, threw a bag at the clerk and said, " All the money in the bag."

Casey froze, her heart raced and her breathing shorted, but she kept her eyes on Cragen. The clerk was shoving the register's contents into the bag and Cragen slowly reached for his own gun and said, " Let her go."

"Shut up Pops and no one gets hurt!" The kid shouted as he forced the gun to Casey's temple. All the money was in the bag and the kid, still with the gun to Casey's head, walked to the door. He was using Casey as some kind of human shield, though he didn't know anyone else had a gun.

"She quite fine," the kid said opening the door, " How a geezer like you can tap that ass, I don't know." He turned his attention to Casey and said, " You sure you don't wanna come with me, shawty? We could have little fun." He put his hand over the crouch of her pants. Casey was shaking and through gritted teeth she spat, " Not in a thousand year, you son of a bitch!"

"A little fight in this one, I like that but you ain't worth the trouble bitch!" the kid said, " Guess you're stuck banging the old man." He shoved her forward and ran out the door. Cragen caught her in one arm, and fired the gun with the other. He hit the kid in the leg. The kid fell for just a moment and the got up, and ran out of site.

Call 911!" Cragen yelled at the clerk, who was already dialing. Casey's arms went around Cragen's neck. He put one arm around her back and the other around her waist, " It's alright Casey, you are safe now." Soft sobs whispered against his shoulder, where her head lye, and Her nails clawed at the back of his collar, as if trying to hold on to something to make her realizes she was okay. He knew as well as she did this was crossing the line, but neither seemed to give a damn.

*******************

The police arrived and took everyone's statements. Casey was sitting in the back of a squad car trying to catch her breath. She had been so scared and now it was hard to imagine it had even happened. Cragen opened the door and sat down next to her.

"They are going take you home, and you should just take it easy today Casey." He said, " I talked to the DA and he..."

"No, I don't want to go home." she interrupted, " Just take me to work."

"Casey, you are too rattled to work today, alright. I understand you want to prove you can handle this, but if I was in your position I would go home and calm down." She opened her mouth to speak but he held up a finger to it and she fell silent. He looked deep into her eyes, and right now he wanted to kiss her.

"Don," Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, " I want you to take me home. No cops, no nothing, and I just want to act like this never happened." He nodded and drove her back to her place. He walked her up to her apartment, and helped her inside.

"You going to be alright by yourself?" Cragen asked, " I can get a Benson to come and stay with you." She shook her head and her eyes went weak, " Can you stay with me, I so tired and overwhelmed. Just stay until I fall asleep...please."

" Sure..." He answered and she passed out, felling into him. He caught her and carried her to her room.

Author's Note: I hope I caught all the type-o's in this chapter there were a lot of them and not sure I caught them all so sorry if there still are a few. Hope you all like! Chapter four up soon, mostly likely tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakenings

Casey woke up two hours later in bed with a resting Donald Cragen in the chair next to her. She couldn't believe he had stayed with her while she slept, but she did like the fact that he did. His eyes closed and he was breathing soft snores. She wanted so much to reach her hands up and touch his face, but knew if he awoke she would have to do some unwanted explaining. Cragen's eyes popped open, " Sleep well, Novak?"

"Just fine." She answered, " I though you would have left after I fell asleep?"

"I had intended too, but I thought that I would make sure you were alright after this mornings events." He explained, " Also, cops in Brooklyn caught the kid that robbed that store this morning...He was trying to rob another convenience store." Casey let out a soft laugh, " Thank you for staying." Cragen put on his jacket and said, " I have to get back to the precinct, and I'll send Benson over in a few hour to check on you."

"I appreciate it and thanks again for you concern."

"I would hate to lose another ADA," He said, " especially one as good at pulling strings as you." She smiled at him as he walked out of her bedroom closing the door behind him. Casey rolled over on her side staring at the wall, the man she had fallen head of heals in love with had spent the better part of two hours in her room and she had been asleep the entire time. She just shook her had in disappointment and whispered, "Damn."

*******************************

Donald stepped into his office and ran his hand over his bald scalp. What the hell was the matter with him? Stay at Casey's that long, watching her sleep, and staying by her side. He was way over the line! He should not be thinking about getting involved with a co-worker, especially her, she was far to young and she was his squad's ADA for crying out load!

She would not thing of him in a romantic sense anyway, so why the hell was he so damn in love with her? Love? He did not just use that word. He didn't love her, did he? He was attracted that was all, a fine young woman like her who wouldn't be? Okay, so he knew he was in love but didn't like to admit it because that made it true, and in the end he was going hurt either way.

He had stepped the boundaries today, holding her close to him after she had been attack, then he had taken her home, and watched her sleep. He felt embarrassed when that perp said something about an old man like him "tapping that ass" and she had heard it too. All right so it wasn't like he hadn't thought about sleeping with her, but once again he didn't like to admit it cause it made it true. It was nothing graphic just a thought on dating her and since sex is apart of adult dating, well it had crossed his mind.

A knock came at the door and broke his train of thought, " Saved at last." He said to himself as he answered the door. Detective Olivia Benson was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Captain, Munch said you wanted to see me when I got back." She said with a soft smile. He had every intention of asking her to check up on Casey but every fiber of his body told him he should go.

"Sorry Olivia, but I was going to see if you would stop by Novak's on your way home but I fell its better if I go," he said, " I was with her when today's incident occurred."

"No need to explain, Captain," Olivia said with a smile, " hey if you want I can give you a ride once I'm done with paper work."

" That would be great, Liv, Thanks." He replied. An hour or so later they left for Casey's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: what Makes You Tick

Casey ran to the door when she heard the buzzing. She knew it would be Olivia coming to check up on her, but to her surprise Donald Cragen was on the other end of the intercom. She buzzed him in and he came right up.

"Captain, What are you doing here? Where is Liv?" She asked a little confused as she let him in.

"I figured you would rather talk to someone who was there today rather then keep retelling the terrifying event." He answered. Her hair was tucked back behind her ears and her temple was exposed, there was slight discoloration there, It burned him to know that some "fuck" had hurt the woman he loved.

"Thank you for your concern, Captain." she said with a smile, " I am feeling a lot better and the sooner I get back to work the better, I just need to get this off my mind."

"That's a good attitude for someone who had a gun to their head today." Cragen said, " But if you need more time off, take it. I want you back healthy. " Her heart leaped in her chest when he said that. He was probably just being nice in a "co-worker" kind of way, but she didn't care.

"Can I get you anything?" Casey asked sheepishly, " Have you eaten dinner yet because I'm making soup and..." She trailed off.

"No, that's alright," Cragen said, "I shouldn't stay long, I should head out as it is." He thought it best if he distanced himself from her because at this rate he was likely to make a move tonight!

"Are you sure? I mean its chicken noodle and there's plenty," Casey said with a pleading smile. Cragen couldn't say no to that smile, that face, that women. When he nodded yes, Casey mentally let out a sigh of relief, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay. She felt so safe when he was around, and she didn't want the feeling to end, or at least not yet. She led him into kitchen. Her kitchen was white, big, and very clean, unlike his own.

"Smells good," Cragen said.

"Thanks, it tastes even better." Casey added, " its my mom's recipe."

"So are you the cook of the family?" He asked, he realized he didn't know much about her other then, she was a damn good prosecutor, she was beautiful, and she had a good heart, and that's want made him fall for her.

"No, that would be my sister," Casey informed, " The law enforcer of the family." They both smiled and Cragen let out a small chuckle. The soup was delicious and Learning about Casey was even better in Cragen's eyes. He even let some of his own secrets slip when they were talking, but it was getting late and he really should be leaving. Cragen slipped back on his jacket and he and Casey walked to the door.

"Thanks Casey for dinner it was great and..." He paused just for a moment as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "please get some rest and stay safe." Casey looked at the hand that lay on her shoulder, she was trying to memorize the feeling. Cragen noticed her silence and her staring. He worried he had crossed a line by making physical contact. He quickly pulled his hand away and said, "Good night, Casey,"

Casey snapped out of her daze and fumbled the words, " Good night" out of her mouth.

The door shut behind him and she was alone again. She put her hand on the shoulder he had touched. This had to stop. She needed him and she couldn't stand it when he walked out of the room she was in. She had to tell him. It didn't matter if he rejected her, it was time he knew, and it was time for her to come clean.

She walked back to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. It would hurt like hell if he didn't feel the same, which is what she believed he felt. She was younger then him and as where most men would love to have a hot piece of ass on their arm, she knew he was different, he preferred to keep things professional, as did she, but after seeing and being around him every day for the past two and a half years, things had changed within her. She had fallen in love with him and that would never change. As depressing as it sounds in her head that they would never be together, that he would never feel for her the way she did him, her heart was the one thing that made it seem it was possible, and she had to act on that. She wouldn't be a very good prosecutor if she didn't listen to her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Encounter in the Office

A few days later Cragen was in his office, his squad was out right now tracking down a known sex offender. He was waiting on Casey to get a search warrant for the perp's ex wife's house. Stabler and Benson were parked outside the house waiting on Casey. The phone rang and He picked it up.

"Cragen." He greeted

"I have the warrant and I'm n my way to the house." He heard Casey say. It was the first time he had heard her voice since the night he had had dinner at her house.

"Great job, Novak," He said somewhat sternly, " and thanks" His tone lighted slightly.

"It's what I do." She said.

"Right," and he hung up. He sat back in his chair and whispered her name to himself, and then he closed his eyes and imagined her. After he had left her apartment they other night he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was intoxicating. All he thought about was her, all he wanted was her, hell, all he needed was her. His life had been so lonely since his wife died and Casey filled that void and more. When he had placed his hand on her shoulder, he felt electricity shoot through his whole body and the feeling was fantastic. If he could feel that for the rest of his life then everything would be fine. He looked at his desk and the paper work on it. He really should be getting back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Hours passed and day turned to night, Stabler and Benson had made an arrest and Casey was getting ready for tomorrow's arraignment. Everything was quiet for the moment, which meant Cragen could lean back and get all his thoughts in line. However, his thinking was interrupted by a 'knock' at the door.

"Come in," He called. The door opened and Casey walked in.

"Don't you have a case to be working on?" He asked.

"Yes I do, but I needed a break" She said walking over to the desk, "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Of course, are you alright?" He asked," To tell you the truth I didn't expect you back for a week or so." she smiled and walked over so she was standing in front of him.

"When I had that gun to my head, I couldn't stop thinking about all the things I wanted to do but hadn't..." He looked up at her from his seat waiting for her to finish, "I don't want to feel that way again." Stepped forward and sat in his lap, so that she was facing him and pressed her lips to his. Cragen didn't know what hit him. At first all he could think was to push her away, and that this was way over the line. He knew this was unprofessional but his mind came to the conclusion that he was a man and she was a woman and they fit nicely. He deepened the kiss and before they knew it that one kissed turned into a full on lip lock. His tongue slid in her mouth and met hers in a frenzy. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him tight to her. One of his hands started to slide up her thigh, pushing up her skirt, Casey moaned in to his mouth when he did so. His hand reached the waist of her nylons and he just gave them a soft tug when an unfortunate knock came at the door.

She pulled away from him, breaking their kiss. She looked into his eyes, they said stay, and she wanted too, but she really didn't want to be caught in the Captain's lap by one of the detectives or someone else. She stood up and walked to open the door, so whoever it was could come in and she could get out.

Author's Note: thanks for your guys kind words, it is much appreciated! I'm trying to get this fic done this week will, we shall see how that goes, and as always please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two Way Mirror

It has been a week and neither had spoken to each other about what had happened in Cragen's office. Worst part was they were working a big case, and it was hard to act professional around each other after what happened.

Captain Donald Cragen was looking in on an interrogation that Stabler was handling. Cragen was waiting for Novak to get down here so she could analyze the case, and see what the next move would be. The waiting was nerve wracking. How was he supposed to work with this woman, when a week ago they were in his office in a heated lip lock? Before he could think about it anymore, Casey Novak walked up, and she looked beautiful.

She had on a green blouse with a black dress shirt and pants. Her strawberry cloned hair was down around her shoulders, he liked when it was down, it fell in a way that just added to her beauty.

"What do you have for me, Captain?" Casey asked a bit on the stern side.

"Stabler's in there now," he informed, " But the guys not talking,"

"Do you think he is our rapist?" She asked still with a stern tone.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," a woman said as she walked up, " Alisa Baker, I'm your suspects attorney, and this interview is over." Cragen opened the door and told Stabler time was up, and he left leaving Casey and Cragen alone.

"Casey listen I…" Cragen started but Casey butted in, " Don, I knew what I was doing that night," she started, "I have no regrets. I have had feelings for you for a while now, and it just felt like that was the right time to act. I am sorry for awkwardness of these last few days, but we are adults and we should just forget about it and move on. "

"You think it's that easy," He said, " Casey, you're not the only one who feels this way. If Fin hadn't knocked on my door that night, I don't know where we would be, but I think it would be a much different position than this last week has been for us." Casey looked at him with uncertainty. She didn't understand what he was getting at. Did he have feelings for her? Her mind clouded over with uncertainty, so she just waited for him to speak again.

"You didn't think I had feelings for you, did you?" he asked. Casey nodded and said, " I thought you kissed me back because you got caught in the moment, or felt concern and was just being nice in my time of need."

Cragen gave a soft chuckle to her reasoning and said, " I'm not the nice, Casey. I kissed you because I care for you." She smiled and he pulled her close kissing her softly. She pulled away real quick and said, " Not Here." Cragen smiled , " They can't see us, Casey, it's a two way mirror."

"I don't care, I don't want to get interrupted again." She said pulling him close she he was inches from her face.

"My office then," he whispered to her.

"You think we wont get interrupted again?" Casey whispered back.

"I don't care, I need you now." He said kissing her again. When they broke the contact she whispered, "Your office then." He smiled and led they way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All Work and No Play

When they reached his office, he shut the door and pinned her up against it, kissing her hard. They both knew that now was not the time or place, but neither of them could help it. After waiting all this time they wanted each other now!

Casey's hands found their way under his suit's jacket and she slid it off. His hands cupped her butt, pressing her against him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, and he carried her over to his desk, seating her on it. He pushed the nic-nacs off his desk and started to lay her down on it. He wanted nothing more then to lay claim to her here and now, but this was neither the place nor the time, and fate thought so too because a knock came to the door yet again. Cragen pulled away from her and swore, "Damn that fucking door."

Casey hopped off the desk and started to shape up her clothes and Cragen answered their call back to reality. Benson and Stabler were standing in the doorway. Cragen frowned at the both of them.

"Casey, DA Branch wants to see you now." Olivia said.

"Captain, I've got to go, Kathy called from her mother's." Elliot explained, " Dickie has the chicken pox."

"Go!" Cragen said shouted coldly. Casey walked past him with her head down, and walked out of sight with Olivia. Cragen slammed the door shut and rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. What the hell was he thinking? He let his emotions get so out of control that he was about to have sex with the squad's ADA on his desk! _Jesus Christ Donnie! Casey deserves better then a quicky on your desk. Not to mention all the trouble you would get into had you been caught. Thank God Benson and Stabler knocked. _Cragen sat down in his chair and leaned back, even though he was very unhappy with his unprofessionalism today, but at least Casey was finally his, and to him that's all that mattered.

Casey tapped her pen on her desk. Branch had bitched her out pretty badly about how to handle the case she was given. The defense had a damn good strategy of pleading insanity. Casey had to wait until tomorrow in order to have Haung check him out. For now, all she could do was tap pen, and try not to think about almost getting caught with Cragen. _God we are stupid. I want him so badly I nearly had sex with him on his desk! Come on Novak, keep your head in the game. There can be no more of this high school like sneaking around with Don. Get a hold of yourself girl, you have a job to _do. Casey through the pen across the room, maybe it was time to head home and sleep on today's events.

A/N: I'll have chapter 9 up soon. I have been asked in the past about why I see these two together. I say why the hell not? I mean from the time she gets on the show they have like a million (Exaggerating) scenes together! I personally thought something was there after the second episode she was in when he comes to talk to her at the batting cages but hell, after watching season sevens episode "Gone" ( my favorite episode) he comforts her when she is crying, and yet again in the episode "informed" they have a lot of scens together there. so I hope that gives you some insight to my thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Start of an Evening

It was now two weeks later and ADA Casey Novak was exiting the courthouse. She walked passed all the cameras and reporters, and headed toward the precinct. She was more then excited at this point, for she had a date tonight. One that was along time coming, and even though she was still in her work clothes she didn't care. Besides they were prefect for dinner anyway. She was dressed in a white blouse and black dress pants.

Clothes, however, was just one of the many things waning on her mind about the date. She wasn't sure what to expect when it came to getting intimate with Don. They had come very close to having sex in his office only a couple of weeks ago, but upon almost getting caught Casey had thought it best to take it slow from now on. But at the same time she felt like she had waited along enough to be with him. However, she wasn't she what he was expecting, and that made her a little nervous.

As she came to the corner of the 1.6 Precinct she saw Elliot and Olivia getting in to his car. Now that his wife had left him he had his heart set on Olivia, the woman he had loved from day one. Casey waved and smiled at them and entered the squad room. Donald Cragen was not in his office when she entered, but she saw the note he had left on his desk. It read: _be right back_. She looked at the desk and then at the things on it. Last time she had seen this desk she had been almost laying on it with Don kissing her. She noticed that he had picked up all the things that had gotten knock of in that time of passion.

"Ready to go?" a voice called from the door.

"You, know I am." she said meeting him at the door with a kiss on the cheek. They walked outside and got in a cab.

"Where to?" the Cabbie asked.

"The apartment complex on Main." Cragen said. The Cabbie drove the car toward their destination.

"So we are going to your apartment for dinner?" Casey asked.

" Who said anything about dinner?" Cragen joked giving Casey a nudge. She just smiled shook her head, " No, there will be dinner, Casey. Italian fine with you?"

"Perfect." she replied and he put is arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he laid his atop hers. Having Don so close to her made all her nerves calm. This was going to be the night. No more holding back and no more interruptions. It was just the two of them, and that's all they needed.

Author's Note: I would just like to thank you guys for reviews it is much appreciate. I know this chapter is kinda short, I will soon have chapter 10 up. As always please read and review. And thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I thought I would put up a warning on this one; this chapter is a Lemon, or rated Mature. It has a graphic sex scene, and if that's not your thing then it's best to just stop here. Thanks.

Chapter 10: In the Sheets

Casey sipped the last bit of her wine, the evening had been wonderful, not to mention finally getting alone time with Don. This night had been something she was waiting for, no more work to get in the way, no more interruptions, it was just going to be her and him, and that's what she wanted. She watched him idly from her seat; he had cleared the table, and was now working on the dishes. Casey bit her lower lip; her mind had wondered elsewhere, She was thinking of how to end this evening. Was it too early to sleep with him? Technically it was the first date; which most would consider sleeping with a guy on the first date to be tacky, and in bad taste. This relationship was different however. This wasn't some one-night-stand; this was with someone she really cared for, and someone she hope reciprocated those feelings. Hoping wasn't enough and if she was going to take this to the next level, she damn well better find out exactly how he felt.

"Casey." The sound of her own name drew her from her thoughts

"Huh? What? Sorry I was out of it." She said trying to get focused.

"Would you like to join me in the living room?" Don asked her.

It wasn't but a minute when Casey and Don had gotten to the couch that the make out session had begun. Don slowly lowered her onto the couch, and positioned himself on top of her. His kisses her hot and wet, and Casey felt as if she was melting. It was a dream come true to be with Don this way. As he got on top of her Casey could feel that he was hard. Casey's whole body went hot with arousal, and she felt herself get a little wet. She snapped herself back to reality, if she was going to do this tonight she wanted to know exactly how he felt about her. She broken the contact and looked him in the eye. He noticed the concerned look on her face.

"Casey, we don't have to tonight if you don't want to," He said as he sat up off of her.

"Its not that Don, its just I want to make sure you understand how I feel about you, and I need to know that this isn't going to be some type of one night stand." Casey started, " I love you, Don. I know that's quite a bit forward for a first date, but I do love you, and want a long-term relationship with you. If this isn't how you feel and I know that's a lot to ask right now. I almost feel stupid for asking, but if it's not how you feel we should end the night right here."

" I love you too Casey, its strange it finally say that out loud." He said with a smile in his eyes. A look that just made Casey's heart sing, " Look I know that we work together, and that could make things difficult. Not too much the age difference. But Casey I love you, with all my heart." At those words she hopped into his lap smashing her mouth into his. Don taken back at first, now kissed her back, and hugged her tight. When they broke the kiss he said to her, "If we are going to take this any further, I think we best take it into the bedroom." Casey nodded and they headed off to his room.

The next thing Casey knew, Don had dropped her on his bed. She pulled him down by his tie, and kissed him passionately. Her quick nimble fingers undid his tie and tossed it aside. He was already busy unbuttoning her blouse. It was a lot harder than it should have been, but their lips wouldn't leave each other. Cragen was getting fed up with the blouse; he wanted her now, and that damn blouse was not going to get in the way. He gripped the sides of the collar ripped the shirt all the way down. The buttons went flying off, and Casey pulled back out of their kiss, shocked at his eagerness.

"I'll get you another one," he whispered. Casey smiled mischievously, and whispered back, "Don't worry about it, now lets get the rest of these clothes off." His kisses trailed down her cheek to her neck, and she tilted her head back to give him better access. Her hands worked quickly at the buttons on his shirt, but slowed when he would suck on her neck. His lips soon left her neck went lower to her collarbone. She new he had plans to go lower, hell she had plans for him to go lower, but she wanted to get his stupid shirt off first.

Two of his fingers from each hand slipped up under the cups of her bra, where they slid around the back, and started to unfasten the bra. She cursed the shirt again. She was taking so long on the shirt because just his touch was enough to get her distracted from the task at hand, and with that she quickly undid the last three buttons. He took his hands away from the bra's clasp to slip his shirt off. Then like a magnet his hands went back to the clasp.

Her hands, however, ran over his bare chest. She titled her head and started kissing his neck, just like he had. He knew what she was doing. This was payback for him distracting her when she was trying to undress him. Her efforts didn't last long, for a bra was much easier to get off than undoing all the buttons on a shirt. He slipped her bra off taking a good look t her naked top half. He then looked to her eyes, they welcomed him.

He hadn't had sex since is wife had passed way, and it hadn't hit him that his performance might not be has good as it once had been. Then he brought this attention to Casey; she had her arms lightly rested around his neck, her eyes were fixed on his, and her perfect breasts were moving with her content breaths. She was his; she didn't want any body else. She had picked him and knowing that allow him to surrender himself to her. She whispered the words "I love you" to him, they rang in his ears, and he laid her on the bed.

Don laid on top of her while he kissed her passionately. His hand drifted down her bare skin until it met her left breast. He started to massage it gently, and she let out a low moan in pleasure. Her erect nipples tickled the palms of his hands; he enjoyed knowing he could get her body to react this way. His hand left her breast, and slowly slid down her belly until it met the waistband of her pants. He didn't hesitate knowing this is what she wanted. He undid them and slip them off, he thought she might be feeling a bit exposed, so he dropped his own pants.

Casey Sat up and kissed him heatedly. When she first this room, she knew she didn't want to leave it. There was no rape and murder here, no more hurting hearts, no more death, no more pressure. This room was safe from all that, all her pain and worry was gone. This room is where she and Don would be together, she felt as if she truly belonged here. She felt at peace and never wanted those feelings to leave her.

His lips met her breast. She gasped in pleasure, everything he did was right. Her whole body tingled whenever he touched her. He took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, and gave it a soft nip. Casey moaned his name, which spurred him on. His hands went to her waist, and in one swift tug her panties were off. He could feel that the panties where a little damp, so he stuck his hand in between her legs. He slowly slid one finger into her.

"Oh God, Don." She gasped. He smiled at her pleasure, and continued to slide his finger in and out of her. Her body was excited, and she felt she might climax, but she was tired of this foreplay, and wanted him inside her now, " Don, I take wait any more. Not that what your doing isn't great, it feels so good, but I want all of you now. My body can't take the teasing anymore."

"Neither can mine," he said, with that he pulled off his boxers, and positioned himself on top of her. He entered into her slowly, and then out slowly. He quickened his pace every time he entered. Casey met his thrusts with thrusts of her own. They were both breathing hard, and their hearts racing. Casey's whole body was on fire with pleasure, sex had never felt this good before. Don fit inside her just right. Everything he did brought her closer to climax. With one last deep thrust Casey was put over the edge, and her walls swelled tight around him. She called his name in the midst of her orgasm.

With Casey tight around him, he too climaxed. He came inside her, and collapsed on top of her. His breathing was erratic, and his body completely drained from their orgasm. He slowly rolled off her, so that he was next to her. He pulled her close to him and whisper," Jesus, Casey, that was amazing."

"I love you, Don." Casey whispered back. Her eyes fluttered shut. Now that all her penned up passion was finally released, all she wanted was to fall sleep in this arms.

"I love you too" he said as sleep started to take him too. It was true she wasn't his first love, but she was his great love. He fell asleep an dreamt of her.

Author's Note: I would also just like to say, I feel I'm not very good at writing sex scenes, and I left this one was rushed and didn't come out the best it could have, so sorry for that. But I hope in the long run you guys enjoy this chapter. 11 up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Guns, Arguments, and Proposals

It had been seven months since the night of their first date. The two were happily together, and Casey had pretty much moved in with Cragen. No one at work knew of the two's relationship, not because they were embarrassed or anything, it was that they preferred to keep work, and their personal lives separate. Everything seemed to be going great until…

"Casey, the kid had a gun to your head!" Don Cragen shouted loud enough for everyone else on the sidewalk too hear.

"Don, Keep it down," Casey scolded, as they were walking back to his place. Don looked at her hard, he was infuriated.

Earlier that day, Casey was in court presenting a case that dealt with hate crimes. A shooting at a school, where two Jewish kids, and a black child were shot; The African American boy was killed. They had found it was part of a "white power" cult. The Leader was on trial for the crimes, and having the shooter testify against him. The son of the leader, and two other members of the cult were attending the trial. One of the members attending had a fake badge, and was able to smuggle in some guns. When things didn't go the way they wanted, the son pulled out his gun, and shot the skin head, and the judge, killing them both. Then grabbed Casey, _his_ Casey, and put the gun to her head. Stabler had his gun on the son. The attending member shot Munch, Stabler shot the member, and the son threw Casey to the side, and shot Elliot. As the son was going to finish off Elliot an undercover FBI agent shot and killed him. Now two of his detectives were in the hospital, and Casey was acting as if it was just another day at work. This made Cragen very uneasy.

"Don, look, its not like I have never had a gun to my head before," Casey informed, " and in my line of work I'm sure its not the last. Its not the end of the world."

" Yes! Yes it is, Casey." Don shouted, "I love you! I can't lose you, if I did I would bury myself at the bottom of a bottle!" Casey stared at him; he had been sober for years, and in a job like his that wasn't easy, seeing the things he does on a daily basis. Not even when his wife died did he start to drink again. Now he was telling her that if _she_ were to die he would completely lose it.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Casey said a little angry, " Lock myself at home, and never come out. Don't even think you are the only one who feels this way. I am afraid everyday that my phone will ring, and the person on the other end is going to tell me you have been killed in a some shooting or another." Casey had tears in her eyes, and all Don did was look at her, so she went on, " what do you want? Want me to quit my job? Or what? What is it you want me to do?!"

"I want you to marry me!" Cragen shouted in a not so loving manor. Casey was taken back, and she just stood there wide-eyed. Had he really just asked that? Even more importantly, what was she going to say?

"Casey, I love you with all my heart," Cragen started in a calm voice, " I can't think of any better way to spend the rest of my life. I don't care about our age difference, I don't care what other people will think, or what might happen at work because of our relationship. I know that today when I heard what happened, I didn't want to ever be without you." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small black box, he open it, exposing a beautiful gold band. " Casey Novak, will you marry me?"

Casey threw herself into his arms, and whispered, "yes" over and over again. He took the ring out of the box, and slid it on her finger. She stared at it a moment, and then looked up into his eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek, and she whispered, " I love you." He kissed her passionately. They walked with arms around each other the rest of the way back to his place.

Author's Note: the episode described in this chapter is season seven's RAW. The episode aired when I originally wrote this (back in 2005), and I thought it would fit nicely into the fic. Please remember to read and review, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed. 12 up soon.


End file.
